


Ruaidhri: The Forgotten Tale

by Yukihime_Tsukino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihime_Tsukino/pseuds/Yukihime_Tsukino
Summary: Fairytale, a story full of magic and wonder, but hiding a dark secret. For every story,  a grain of truth hidden inside. Many tales have been foretold and many have been forgotten. One of those long forgotten tales hide a secret. The secret is known, yet not remembered by those who listen. Are you one of them?“Young traveler, where are you going?”“Sleep tight, little one,”“But, there will be a price. Are you sure you want to do this?”“What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to go home?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Ruaidhri: The Forgotten Tale

A secret hidden away for hundreds of years. For it would change the world. Kept by few, whispered by many. A secret hidden by the shadow and ice. Alas, the day finally came for the secret to be told within a story, no one would remember.

A man stood with a pointer on his right hand. A giant screen stood behind him with pictures of mythological creatures in various forms, giving the dark room an eerie light. The students focused on the screen, eager to listen to his words.

The man turned to face his students. “Can anyone tell me what these pictures are?”

A silver-haired girl in the back raised her hand. “They are the faes."  
“Correct, Maria,” the man said. “Everyone, meet the faes.”

“But, Professor Campbell, isn’t the one in the left a fairy?” asked the long-legged student in the front. Many students nodded, agreeing with him.

Professor Campbell, chuckled. “No, it isn’t. But, that’s a good question, Charlie," he continued, “can anyone tell me the difference between a fae and a fairy?”

The whole class went silent. No one knew the answer.

Campbell looked around and sighed. “Okay, fairy is originated from the Victorian era. It is derived from the Latin word fatum, which can mean fate. A fairy is a small, winged, humanoid creature, like Tinkerbell, that is known to do good things. Meanwhile, a fae came long before that. The word itself is derived from Gaelic words, fear sidhe, which means man of the shee. It is bigger, stronger, scarier, and more mischievous. Like fairy, fae is also famous in many fictions.”

With a click, he changed the slide. “Recognize this?”

“That’s a vampire,” said Charlie. He gaped and looked at Campbell's smirking face. “NO WAY!”

“Yes, way!” Campbell fired back, smirking as he changed the slide. Werewolves, elves, centaurs, and mermaids projected on the slides. “All these creatures you see here are faes. They can do bad and good things.”

“Hold on,” said a young woman in the middle row. “What kind of good things? I mean, in many stories those creatures are known to terrorize and kill people."

“Faes can be good or bad depending on which court they belong to. The seelie court, the light court, belongs to the Spring and Summer faes or ‘good’ faes. And, the unseelie court, the dark court, belongs to the Fall and Winter faes or ‘bad’ faes. The difference between them is a seelie needs a reason to be bad, while unseelie doesn’t. We might see more about them this semester.”

For the next hour, Campbell showed them slides of folktales from around the world, demonstrating how different place and time affect different view on faes and create their own story. He showed that every story had the same concept of faes, that nature is bad and good at the same time.

“Okay, class. That’s all for today, I’ll see you next week,” said Campbell. The students walked out of the room as they talked among themselves.

Campbell turned off the projector, plugged out his laptop, turned it off, and put it in his bag. As he walked away, he saw a man, leaning on the wall next to the door, waiting for him. He walked towards him and nodded. “Luke.”

“Arthur!” greeted Luke. 

A full grin on his lips. His eyes shone with mirth. Luke leaned away from the wall, took a step, and another. He pulled Campbell in a hug, which never returned. Seconds passed by quickly.

“How long are you going to hug me?” asked Campbell.

“But I miss you,” whined Luke, “it has been weeks since the last time I saw you.”

Campbell scowled. He pushed Luke away and took a step back. “You saw me, yesterday. And, what with that greeting?”

“Yeah, but it feels like weeks to me. And, I’m trying to mimic you. What do you think? Did I do a great job? Did I?” Luke looked at Campbell like a child wanted to be praised.

Campbell pinched his nose, feeling the incoming headache. “What are you doing here? Your class is in different building, for God’s sake!”

Luke pouted. “I’m bored. My students chased me away. They said I’m being to hyper.”

“For the love of—what did you do?” Campbell glared at Luke.

Luke giggled. “Don’t worry, my assistant can handle them.”

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“We were painting. I was bored, so I ate a bag of candies. Kiki gave me! They were yummy. Weird. Taste weird, but yummy! Theia was pissed. Why she was pissed? Hmm, don’t care! She yelled at Kiki and me. Rude. Last thing I know, my students threw me out. Oh, and Theia dragged Kiki out! Did he do wrong? Why? I was bored. So, I’m here!”

“Which idiot gave their professor candies?”

“My students!”

“That’s a rhetorical question!”

“Oh.” Luke looked around. Few giggles slipped from his lips. “Artie, Let’s play!"

“No.”

“Why?” whined Luke. He pulled Campbell’s right hand and tried to look pitiful.

Campbell pulled his hand from Luke’s grasp. “I’m going to have lunch with Eve.”

“Can I come?”

“No.”

“But I’m bored.”

Campbell sighed. “Fine. I’ll tell you a story, but you have to sit down and be quiet!”

Luke sat down on the chair in front of him and covered his mouth with his hand. Yet, he still tapped his foot on the floor. Campbell looked at him suspiciously. He pulled his phone from his pocket. He texted Eve to inform he would be late, and Luke’s assistant, Theia, to pick Luke up. He put back his phone in his pocket and sat down next to Luke.

“There was a young man named Ruaidhri, who lived in a small village with his grandmother. That village was surrounded by forests and valleys. His grandmother warned him to never go out when it was dark because the faes would take him away. Unfortunately, he never listened.”

The darkness fell on the frozen land, awakening the creatures of the night. Men hid in their homes, huddled close to their hearths. Fear gripped their hearts as the snow fell on their land, signaling the coming of the unseelie. Then, just then, it came from the forest. The singing woman called for someone to come to her.

Ruaidhi trudged on the thick snow with only a lantern. His body shivered from the cold and fear. He could hear them, the sprite’s laughter. Surrounded by ancient trees and darkness, he refused to return to his warm house for he would only find his poor grandmother laid sick. A few more miles and he would find the healer’s house.

“Young traveler, where are you going?”

Ruaidhi looked back and turned white. There, standing behind the trees, was a man with eyes as red as blood. Ruaidhi pulled his dagger and pointed it at him. His hand shook.

“Stand back! I–I have salt and iron with me!” Ruaidhi knew as long he had them, no faes could hurt him for the faes were weak against them.

The red-eyed man walked towards him with hand raised. “Please, young traveler, I mean no harm. I am Wang the keeper.”

“Stop! Don’t take another step!”

Wang stopped a few steps away and smiled, showing his pearl-white teeth. “May I know where you are going in this moonless night?” But suddenly, he was gone from sight.

Ruaidhi looked around him, searching for Wang, but he only found trees and snow. He heard the laughter of the sprites, laughing at his fear. He saw glimpse of Wang from the corner of his eye, but when he looked, only dark void greeted him. He couldn’t take it. With a lantern and a dagger in his hands, he ran as fast as he could towards the healer’s house, wishing for his safety. His heart thumped furiously inside him. The sprites’ laughter became louder and louder, filling the void. Yet, He could still hear the same question Wang uttered echoing in his ears. 

Panic gripped his heart. He needed to find safety. There were still miles between him and the healer’s house. A giant rock stood in front of him. An idea came to his mind. He could hide behind it and pour salt to protect himself. As he jumped, clawed hands snatched him away into the air. Long sharp talons pierced his skin. The pain made him drop his dagger and lantern on the ground to be forever hidden in the forest. He looked up and saw Wang with big black bat-like wings.

“Sleep tight, little one,” whispered Wang and with it, Ruaidhi’s world turn black. With a single flap of his giant wings, Wang took Ruaidhi deep into the heart of the forest where many came to feast.

A clearing with a giant tree in the center. Will-o-wisps surrounded it, giving a bluish white light. Creatures with various forms gathered around, chatting and dancing. A long table covered with meat, fruits, and bowls full of dark red liquid. A woman, with black hair and white skin, hung fron the giant tree.

Wang dropped Ruaidhi on the side of the tree. He landed on the ground and closed his wings. He looked at Ruaidhi and licked his lips, he couldn’t wait to taste his blood. Alas, he must wait for the lord’s arrival. He looked around and found a beautiful siren with green hair. He walked towards her, planning to have some fun.

A few moments passed, Ruaidhi stirred awake. He looked up and scrambled away. He knew he must get out of this place or he will be eaten. He looked around to find a way out, but he couldn’t find one. The clearing was packed with faes. He slumped on the tree and started crying. Who was going to take care of his poor grandmother? Why couldn’t he wait till morning to find the healer?

“Young one, why are you crying?”

Ruaidhi looked up and saw a pair of beautiful silver eyes looking at him. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. Thick thorny branches are tied around the joints, which hung her from the tree. Her black dress billowed in the wind. A soft gentle smile on her lips coaxed him to trust her.

“I–I’m going to die,” cried Ruaidhi, “no one is going to take care of my grandma. I–I don’t wanna die! I–I don’t, I want to live!"

Tears fell from his blue eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand to drown his voice. He pulled his legs towards his chest, curled into a ball. “I want to live!” cried Ruaidhi again and again.

The woman looked at Ruaidhi. She pitied him. No one was going to save him. No fae would save a man without a price, not even her. She wondered, if she saved him, what would be her price? A smile bloomed on her face.

“What if I help you?” The woman looked at Ruaidhi, so kind and gentle.

Ruaidhi looked up and hope planted in his heart. “Yes! Yes, please! I want to live!”

The woman looked pained. “But, there will be a price. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Please, I’ll do anything! Please, just–save me!”

“Very well,” continued the woman, “all you need to do is make an oath with me and free me.”

“I’ll do it!” Ruaidhi took out a hunting knife from his belt. Thankfully, he brought another weapon with him.

“Ah, wait!” bellowed the woman. “It’s better if we do the oath before they notice.”

“What do I need to do?” Ruaidhi fingered his knife. His eyes darted towards the gathering, hoping no one noticed. Luckily, the music was so loud that it drowned their voices.

“Look under the tree! You will find a knife and a goblet. I want you to cut your palm and pour your blood into the goblet! The words will come naturally in your mind!”

Ruaidhi with caution looked under the tree. A crystal goblet studded with gems and a silver knife with a leather sheath covered in dirt. He cleaned the goblet with his shirt. He looked at the knife, hesitating. Was this the right thing to do? Would he be saved?

“What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to go home?”

Ruaidhi took a deep breath. He touched the silver knife, it was cold like he was touching a block of ice. His hand shook, his breath puffed, his fingers turned blue. His body screamed to let go, but he couldn't. It was his only way out. His ears were ringing with unseen voices, telling him to do it. With shaking hand, he raised the knife and slashed his palm. A big drop of blood fell into the goblet and it glowed. Blue, silver, and white, all he could see. The shadows arose, caressing his skin, welcoming their new master. Words formed in his mind. His blood poured down into the goblet, filling it up. The faes looked towards him and screamed at each other. Some ran towards him, tried to stop it. But it was too late.

“I, Ruaidhi, son of house Campbell, swear to stay faithful to Éabha, daughter of Arawn. I swear to tie my soul with her. To cherish and guard her from harm. To bring light to her dark. What is mine is hers, what is hers is mine. With my blood and soul, I tie myself to her till the end of time.” Ruaidhi couldn’t stop the words coming from his lips. He knew her, Éabha the unseelie princess. As soon as he said the last word, he felt weak. He slumped on the tree, fighting to stay awake.

A roaring voice like thunder silenced the clearing. There was a man hovered in the sky. The wind curled around him. His electric blue eyes glared into Ruaidhi. The man, the king of unseelie, Kieran pulled his spear and threw it at Ruaidhi. Before it reached him, a white hand caught it.

Éabha threw it back towards Kieran, picked the knife on Ruaidhi’s hand, and cut her palm. A crazed smile bloomed on her face as her blood dropped into the goblet. Finally, she was free.

“I, Éabha, daughter of Arawn, swear to stay faithful to Ruaidhi, son of house Campbell. I swear to tie my soul with him. To cherish and guard him from harm. To bring dark to his light. What is mine is his, what is his is mine. With my blood and soul, I tie myself to him till the end of time.” With a single swipe, Éabha took the goblet and drank it.

“Éabha!” roared Kieran. “Stop this, right now!”

Éabha put down the goblet. She looked at her brother and gave him a taunting smirk. With a flick of her hand, an ice dome covered them. She looked back at Ruaidhi, gazed at him with wonder. She raised the goblet to his lips and tilted it. “Drink it!”

Ruaidhi drank it as if he was a dying man in the desert tasting the water for the first time. As he drank till the last drop, darkness covered his body. He screamed in pain, his body convulsed. Blood was pouring down from his nose, eyes, and ears. Then, it stopped. He slumped on the tree and lost consciousness.

Blades of wind slammed the dome, shattered it. Kieran stood in front of them, breathing heavily from fury. Teeth bared, wind howling around him, he pointed his spear at them.

“Éabha!” hissed Kieran. “How could you? You'd rather marry this human than me?”

Éabha stood up, chin raised, shoulder tight, looked at Kieran with disdain. “After what you’ve done, you think I would marry you?”

“I’ve done it for us!”

“You killed your king, our father! And, you wanted to marry me, your own sister!”

“We could rule the land together! Isn’t that what you want?” The wind howled around Kieran, destroying the surroundings. The others ran and hid, fearing for their life.

Ice crackled around Éabha, protecting her and Ruaidhi. “I'd rather marry a human than be under your control!” After she said it, the shadows came alive, covering both Éabha and Ruaidhi, hiding them from Kieran, forever.

“Legend said that Kieran raged upon the land for years, searching for his sister,” finished Campbell.

Luke looked at Campbell, a loopy smile on his lips. “That’s a nice story.”

Campbell hummed. “It is.”

“You should make it into a play. And, and, you and Eve can play in it. That will be fun!” Luke sprawled on the chair.

Campbell wrinkled his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Your middle name is Ruaidhi. Your class full of pretty lights. I want some! Oh, and Éabha is the old term for Eve, right? Am I right? I’m so smart!” Luke stood up and started running, screaming he wanted to catch some pretty lights.

Campbell looked up. “God, have mercy on me!”

“Uhm, excuse me, Professor Campbell. I’m here to pick up Professor Wilson.” Theia stood in the entryway, wincing at Luke’s behavior.

Campbell looked at Theia, making her uncomfortable. “Finally, what took you so long?”

Theia looked at her feet, twirled her fingers. “I, I’m sorry, Professor. It just that—”

“You know what? I don’t care.” Campbell stood. “Take care of that idiot!” He pointed at Luke with his thumb.

“Ah, okay, I mean, of course, Professor.” Theia stepped away from the entryway, letting Campbell passed through, leaving her and Luke alone.

“Why did you tell him?”

Campbell, no, Ruaidhi looked at his wife for 624 years and scowled. “Because, I don’t want to deal with his hyper activeness, again. Once already enough to give me a headache. If telling him that can distract him, I will do it again in a heartbeat. It's better than dealing with his mess."


End file.
